yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:SleepyAshley/Kijuro Miyagi
Kijuro Miyagi - 'Osiemnastoletni uczeń Akademii High School 'Wygląd Kijuro ma bladą cere z powodu że zazwyczaj siedzi w swoim pokoju który nie ma dopływu do światla, nie że chłopak nie posiada okien po prostu zawsze są one zasłoniete czarnymi roletami. Chłopak rówież posiada fioletowe włosy które są rozczochrane ale mimo to, są miłe w dotyku a oczy są o barwie dwóch błyszczących diamentów, lub bezchmurnego nieba. Na twarzyczce Miyagi widnieją lekkie rumieńce i podczerwieniały nosek, przez to że chłopaku zawsze jest zimno a jego ciało na zimno reaguje zmianą jego bladego noska na czerwony nos rudolfa. Miyagi do szkoły ubiera się w czarną marynarkę pod którą znajduje się szaroczarny sweter i koszula która jest rozpięta pod szyją. Nosi również obroże który każdy członek klubu Okultystycznego posiada. 'Osobowość' Kijuro jest dosyć egoistyczny i wredny, nie boi się powiedzieć co tak naprawdę myśli o danej osobie, i zawsze jest szczery do bólu przez co niektórzy uczniowie za nim nie przepadają, ale jak sam mówi "Jeśli szczerości chcą to jest dostaną, ale niech potem nie będzie foszków z przytupem i fanfarami". Poza złą naturą Miyagi, posiada on dobrą część siebie która jest sympatyczna, przyjacielska oraz miła. Kiedy ktoś pozna go z dobrej strony, będzie się z nim witał codziennie i rozmawiał z nim a kiedy pozna się go z tej złej strony wtedy będzie go ignorować i czasem będzie plotkować na jego temat, ale większość uczniów uczęsczających do Akademii High School lubi Kijuro można to pokazać na procentach 63%- Lubi a 37%- Nie lubi. 'Historia' ~~W budowie~~ 'Zainteresowania' Książki Chłopak uwielbia czytać, w domu, w szkole, na spacerze z psem wszędzie ! Gotowanie Chłopak lubi gotować, gotowania uczyła go jego mama kiedy ten miał zaledwie cztery latka Kijuro był bystrym dzieckiem któremu z łatwością przychodziły nowe umiejętności przez co nie miał problemu ze zrobieniem sobie na przykład kanapki z masłem. Z wiekiem Mama Kijuro uczyła go bardziej trudniejszych potraw, ale jak Miyagi mówi opłaciło się przez te lata, nauczyć się gotować przynajmniej nie siedziw domu głodny i nie czeka, na to aż mamusia wróci i obiadek ugotuje. Zwierzęta Kijuro, ubóstwia wszystkie zwięrzeta jego ulubieńcami są koty, psy, konie i wilki. W domu ma tylko kota o czarnej jak smoła sierści i rążącej zieleni oczach, i psa rasy owczarka niemieckiego, jego kot i pies żyją w zgodzie więc nie ma w zwyczaju sprzątać salonu, po małych kłótniach mędzy jego owczarkiem a smołowym kotem. 'Relacje' Taro Yamada Są kolegami z klasy, we środe w kafeterii jedzą razem bento i rozmawiają o ostatnich dziwnych wydarzeniach w szkole. Yuko Masuta Kijuro uważa Yuko za dobrą przyjaciółke, nie potrafiłby się w niej zakochać aby jej brat go potem nie napastował. Budo Masuta Doskonale wie że go nie lubi, uważa że Kijuro źle wpływa na jego młodszą siostrzyczke. Miyagi rozumie że Budo martwi się o Yuko i chce aby miała dobrze w życiu ale bez przesady, wiadome jest że co by Budo nie zrobił Yuko i tak przyjaźniła by się z chłopakiem Omitsu Hayami Jest mu obojętna, ale nie na tyle aby o niej nie plotkować. Wie o jej prawdziwej naturze i że potajemnie kocha Yoshi'ego i elimunuje dzięwczęta które stoją jej na drodzę do skradzeniu serca Mitsui'emu. Kijuro chce ochronić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i czasem mówi aby na siebie uważał bo w tej szkole czai się ktoś groźny. Yoshi Mitsui Jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem po dzieciństwo aż po grób, zawsze trzymają się razem i żaden z nich nie pozwoliłby aby drugiemu stała się jakakolwiek krzywda. Shin Higaku Jest jego przyjacielem z klubu, lubią się i czasem idą razem do szkoły wraz z Yoshi'm i z niej wracają do domów. Czasem Shin pozwala aby Kijuro spał u niego w domu, dlatego że on zapomniał kluczy od domu. Oka Ruto Nie zbyt ją lubi, czasem ma wrażenie że uważa go za Ognistego Demona, i tylko po to przyjęła go do klubu aby być z nim blisko i mieć jakiś dowód że akurat Kijuro to demon. Supana Churu Kiedy Supana jest zła na Kijuro wtedy bije go w klatkę piersiową, a ten odbiera go tak jakby jego kot go drapał, wtedy mówi dziewczynie że jest słodka kiedy się złości. Luciel Himoshi Niezbyt go lubi, za to że mówi na niego Emosek, strasznie go to irytuje, ale mimo to kiedy, Kijuro jest zmuszony wracać z nim do domu z powodu że są sąsiadami, Luciel zaczyna rozmowę która dłuży się aż do końca. Więc Kijuro nie do końca, aż tak nie lubi Luciel'a raczej dosyć go za to lubi. Miyo Hayashi Uważa ją za naprawdę miłą i słodką, w swojej nieśmiałej naturze chętnie spędza z nią czas na przerwach obiadowych i kiedy ma okazje. Kaori Tanaka Są przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa, kiedy była po wypadku, pocieszał ją i robił wszystko aby ta była ciągle uśmiechnięta. Teraz wspiera Kaori i stawia się innym kiedy uczniowie zechcą jej dokuczyć. Tanaka jest jedną z ważnych osób w życiu Kijuro, i chce aby dziewczyna była wesoła, nic by go bardziej nie ucieszyło niż Kaori z pięknym uśmiechem na twarzy i promieniująca radością. ~~Jeśli chcesz aby Kijuro miał relacje z twoją postacią pisz śmiało :)~~ 'Ciekawostki' *Jako jedyny w klubie nie posiada fioletowych oczu i smętnego maijażu *Nienawidzi węży uważa, je za obślizgłe i wstrętne stworzenia. *Kiedyś jeździł konno. 'Cytaty' 'Galeria' Kijuro Miyagi (Halloween).jpg|Kijuro Miyagi (Halloween) Kijuro Miyagi (Jako Kot).jpg|Kijuro Miyagi (Jako kot) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie